


Hottest Chick Around

by fictional_psychedelics



Category: The Who
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, Talk of Genderbent, Tired Pete, light kisses, one shot ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_psychedelics/pseuds/fictional_psychedelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith usually asks really dumb questions. Sometimes, he's not the best at when he asks these questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hottest Chick Around

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay,  
> bear with me folks, this is my first ever who fic.  
> like i've read so many in the past few weeks, i just had to write my own  
> i feel as though im stepping into foreign territory tho,   
> but, uh, even with this said and done, i hope you guys enjoy this

Pete sighed, relishing the soft blankets that draped around him. The pillow, which he laid upon, provided his head with much needed comfort while his mind reeled. He was just starting to doze off when he felt the bed cushion shake. He halfway ignored this due to the fact he knew Keith was sleeping with him. Though a soft voice started to wake him up.  
  
"Hey, Pete?" Keith's voice wavered with slight unnerving curiosity.  
  
Pete merely grunted in an angered response.  
  
"What would I look like as a girl?"  
  
Pete cracked open an eye, glancing towards to doe eyed man. He gave him a look that read 'Of all times to ask stupid questions, now is the time?'. Keith pouted, sitting up the whole time while looking down at the guitarist.  
  
"I'm serious! Would I be good looking or- or just really flat out ugly?"  
  
Pete hesitated a moment, stared at the man, then turned to face his back towards the drummer. "Goodnight, Moonie."  
  
"Pete!" Keith began to shake him. "Pete Pete Pete!!" He whined ever more, his shaking becoming more and more violent.  
  
"PETE!"  
  
"GOD DAMMIT, KEITH!" Pete quickly turned to face the drummer, now in a sitting position.  
  
"Answer my question truthfully." Keith said with a frown, not even reacting to Pete's angered expression - which was quite humorous in all honesty.  
  
Pete sighed, laying back down, "You'd be gorgeous. Now go to sleep."  
  
"Really!?" Keith asked with way too much enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes." Pete said as he closed his eyes, laying his hands under his cheek.  
  
"Really, Really?" Keith drawled out, tilting his head and looking down at the man.  
  
"I swear to- Here." Pete suddenly sat up - much to Keith's surprise - and turned towards his pillow.  
  
"What are you-" Keith was cut off as a pillow smacked right onto his head.  
  
"HEY!" Keith whined loudly.  
  
Pete stared at the now messy haired man, a soft laugh escaping his throat.  
  
"TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME!!" And with that, Keith grabbed his own pillow and thrusted it into Pete's direction. A loud plump sounded as pillow met head. Pete simply laughed even more - though as tired as he was - and followed through. It continued like this, pillows thrusting in every other direction, until Pete grabbed for Keith's own pillow and threw both pillows to the floor.  
  
Next thing Keith new, he was pinned to the bed with a guitarist hovering over him.  
  
"You really wanna good answer to your question?" Pete asked, his face merely inches away from the drummer's.  
  
"Y-Yeah." Keith stuttered, almost smirking up at the man's actions. Pete lowered himself, pressing his chest against Keith's as he then captured his lips. They were caught in a tired yet heated kiss, both letting a soft groan of approval escape their throats. Pete then pulled away, pecking his lips softly and spoke.  
  
"You'd be the hottest chick around." With that said and done, Pete slowly slid off Keith and cuddled back into his pillow. Keith smiled wide at the response, cuddling the guitarist. "Though you're already hot as it is." Keith heard Pete finally mutter under his breath before they both passed out in each other's arms.


End file.
